Dead Silence
by XXthirst
Summary: A Bully/ Silent Hill crossover. Yep.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Silence**

**A Bully/ Silent Hill crossover.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games/ Sony. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated M because...well, it IS Silent Hill after all.**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

**.**

**BUMP! **The Bullworth Academy school bus ran over a pothole. The football players and cheerleaders inside yelled and screamed in

surprise, then quickly spewed a myriad of complaints towards the bus driver. Mr. Burton bellowed at all of them to shut the fuck up ,

whilst scratching the red hair on his protruding spare tire gut. How the middle age man could stand wearing nothing but a wife-

beater and gym shorts in the cool, early spring weather was anyone guess. Bo, sitting in the back seats along with Dan, brought up

the former subject. Dan surmised that it was probably all the fat and body hair that kept the coach warm.

.

Angie and Christy, giggled about various school gossip, a majority of it about who/what Lola Lombardi had slept with this week.

.

" Oh my God, I swear, like, I saw her with that older, tattooed guy in Bullworth Town. And like, I couldn't hear what they were

saying, but from, like, what I could lip-read, they were talking about dissecting aliens! ". In a rare moment, Christy's gossip actually

half made sense.

.

" Uh...I don't know about the alien part, but, hee, hee, you really saw her with that older guy? ".

.

" Yeah! Like, she was batting her lashes, kept leaning forward, jiggling her boobs when laughing.

.

I would've ,like, stuck around longer, but I had to , like, go meet Pinky to practice that routine ".

.

" I wish Pinky was here, but she insisted on taking her Cadillac, she got grossed out by the bus".

.

" It is gross. If I had a car, I'd drive it to the game. Ugh, I really wish ,like, I had ridden with her instead of taking the bus. Speaking

of, like, cars, I heard Jimmy stole fifteen ofthem ".

.

Casey had fallen back asleep, drunk, in the seats in front of the former two. That was result of Mr. Burton getting the bright idea to

bring beer along because if he was drinking, he might as well hand some out. Casey had three and he had almost puked, but

thankfully kept it down. Sitting to his right , Kirby, was using a sweat band to wiped off the beer that had spilled on his football

jersey. He grumbled fucks, shits and damns to no end. But his irritation was also from Yuri in the seat ahead, squashing his legs.

.

" Yuri, you dumb fuck, quit leaning back. I'm getting crushed back here! ".

.

Yuri was occupied with chatting it up about the big game with Luis, neither paying any attention to Kirby's pleas. Luis crumpled his

beer can (on his forehead ) and threw it at Damon, who was keeping himself busy at the front of the bus. The can hit him in the

back of the head, to which to he threw the can back, cussing.

.

Across the aisle, Ted and Mandy were romantically transferring germs . Burton perversely leered at the teenage couple making out.

His boner deflated when the bus driver told him that they had to take a detour, according to the bright yellow sign in the road.

.

" You've gotta be shitting me, Mike. Fuck, let's check the map...ah! We can take a short cut through Silent Hill. Just take a left at

Amber Road and we'll cut through town".

.

" I don't know, that place is a little creepy at night ".

.

" Don't be a pussy. Grow some balls and drive ".

.

The driver swallowed hard and turned the steering wheel. Within ten minutes, they turned onto the road into town. The further they

went, the mist on the ground grew thicker. And in the mean time, Dan stared out his window. He saw something curious laying on

the ground outside.

.

" Is that a motorcycle? ".

.

Kirby kicked the back of Yuri's seat and grunted " Damn it, man! Sit! Up! ".

.

Casey , now awake, stumbled over to Burton and asked for another beer.

.

" Not a chance, you're bombed , kid ".

.

The boy shouted, pointing towards the windshield, " Hey, there's some chick in road!".

.

" What? ".

.

" Brown haired chick, blue dress! Look! ".

.

" Now I really know you're blitzed ".

.

" For fuck's sake Yuri, I'm dying back here! ".

.

" And then I saw Lola with...".

.

" Throw another beer can Luis and I'm gonna kick your...".

.

The tires screeched fiercely. In an attempt to avoid plowing into the girl, the driver spun the steering wheel

like mad and careened off the road. All screamed at the top of their lungs as they were being thrown about like rag dolls in the

tumbling school bus. Casey could've sworn the bus went straight through her. But he didn't contemplate for long. A shard of glass

pierced his cranium.

.

**Yep. Done. Written in an hour. Now off to bed. I hope this isn't too bad. -XX-THIRST.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Silence**

**A Bully/ Silent Hill crossover.**

**All characters mentioned in this belong to Rockstar Games/ Sony. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated M because...well, it IS Silent Hill after all.**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts**

**-XX-THIRST**

Damon's eyes peeled open slowly. He couldn't see at all, his vision blurred from throbbing pain in his head. He was wedged between the seats, his back pressed the wall. A heavy duffle bag lay atop his body. With great effort, he heaved the bag off.

' _Ugh… man, I feel like three thousand elephants jumped on my head ' ._

He felt the backseats to his right and dragged himself up onto them. He leaned back, panting and sweating.

" Whew! " he gasped and waited for his vision to clear.

When it did, Damon saw only an empty bus, glass and blood decorating the seats, the floor and the ceiling. He checked his body for wounds. Only the left side of his head was bleeding slightly.

" Coach? Ted? Mandy? Anybody? " he called out. No one replied for there was no one on the bus.

" Shit, where is everybody? Maybe they went for help? ".

He looked out the broken window and saw it was light outside and cloudy , with snow flurries floating down. Last he remembered, it was **7 PM **about the time they ran off the road. He first wondered how long he had been knocked out. Then he realized that snow wasn't normal in April, even if it had been a little chilly recently.

" Just how fuck'in hard did I hit my head? ".

Damon stood slowly and carefully made his way up the aisle. The glass crunched beneath him with every step he took. And his sneakers became smeared with blood. He wasn't normally squeamish around the red stuff ( scrapes and cuts were routine in football and school fights ). But this was different, it wasn't every day you shuffled through a pool of blood. The contents of his stomach threatened to dance up his throat. He managed to keep his three hamburgers and two beers down.

' _Get yourself together! What does Coach always say? Don't be a pussy! And I'm not gonna be one! Now… we gotta do something 'bout this cut…'._

He checked the driver's seat for a first aid kit. No driver. No first aid kit. Damn. Damon turned, squatted down and rummaged through Christy's lime green duffle bag . He tried to ignore the various undergarments inside. He soon found tampons to stop the bleeding and covered the wound with a kitty cat band aid. She apparently had a flashlight too for whatever reason and he took that as well.

' _Better than noth'in '._

He breathed in and with all his might, kicked open the bus doors. Stepping out, he groaned, looking at the huge grassy hill. Never the less, he climbed up to the street. Dense fog covered the whole area. Anything beyond ten feet was not visible. But Damon did see a little a girl with short black hair just ahead of him. He called out to her, but either she didn't hear him or didn't give a shit.

" Hello there! Hey! Hey you! We were in an accident and need help!".

He ran towards her, but she skipped away.

" Hey come on ,kid, come back here! I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just kinda fu…er, banged up ".

He pursued her, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't seem to catch up with the girl trotting along.

" Fuck this shit, this is ridiculous. I should check one of these houses ".

He knocked on the door of one of them. No answer. He rang the bell. No answer. He rang the bell several times, banged on the door and shouted obscenities. No answer. He did this routine with all the houses on the block. Still no answer. He gave up and slumped down onto a porch swing.

" Damn it. There's gotta be someone around , all their damn cars are parked outside".

He looked down the street and saw that the little girl was still there. Maybe she wanted him to follow her. He jogged behind her for some ten minutes before he became frustrated.

" Quit fuck'in with me kid. I mean it. Do you hear me? What are you, deaf or something? Helloooo? You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck y- WOAH! ".

Damon's foot only felt air and he slipped down, just barely grabbing ahold of a large fallen tree branch behind him. He cussed loudly. His legs dangled above what seemed to be an endless grey abyss down below. And he panicked, not only had he almost fallen to his death, but had the little girl fallen in?

" Kid? Kid?! Are you okay kid?! ".

He eventually pulled himself back up onto the street. Turning around, he nearly lost his footing again. The little girl was calmly walking along , over the giant hole and she disappeared into the fog. He rubbed his eyes and stared. He knew damn fucking well people didn't walk on thin air.

" Okay… I'm hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. Hit my head too fuck'in hard. Gotta find a hospital ".

He soon wandered into a small alleyway and stepped on what looked like a pile of rotten meat. He cursed again, first blood, now this shit on his shoes. Fucking gross. He proceeded further into alley and it became darker. Sirens blared in the distance. The snow changed to rain. Still, Damon walked further and clicked on the flashlight.

He bumped into a rusted wheelchair, almost tripping over it. A rusted and dirty hospital bed lay behind it.

" Hey, maybe I'm behind the hospital. Alright! But do they really just dump all their old shit back here-".

He slammed into something hard and sticky for he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Looking down at his fingers, he saw his fingers covered into gooey entrails. He jumped back and saw a man wrapped in barbed wire, crucified on a chain-link fence and stripped of his skin.

" COACH! ".

Damon turned and fled, tripping over the rusty wheelchair. The rain quickly turned to black oil. But upon inspection, he saw it was actually blood.

" Shit! ".

He scrambled to his feet and hurried to flee from the ally. The path from whence he came was now blocked by a pile of skinless corpses. Among the dead were the severed heads of his teammates. Stab wounds covered their faces and their eyes had been torn from their sockets. Damon would've fainted had it not been for sensation of something grabbing his ankle.

Little rotting grey fingers gripped the teen's ankle with super human strength, almost breaking the bone. The child like monster stared up at him as he turned. It's horrid grey face shuttered as it let out a low, slow giggle as it raised it's other arm, knife in hand. Damon screamed and flung the demon the off with a kick. More ' grey children ' creeped out of seemingly nowhere and they all slowly converged towards him. He slumped to the ground and backed against a wall.

" Ah…ahh…agh! Fuck off all of you! Just fuck off! ".

His dark complexion now became sheet white from fear as the monsters closed in for the kill. He covered his face with arms, awaiting the sharp thrusts of their knives, awaiting the horrible pain, awaiting his slow and gruesome death. But it never came. The demons and sirens faded away and he found himself just outside alley, in the fog and snow.

" Wha…wha…what the hell? ".

Damon sat tired, sweaty, and confused as fuck. He certainly knew he was not going back down that alley way again, that was for sure. But… his dead teammates. Coach. Poor guys. He buried head into hands. The terrible scene played over and over in his mind. All of them. Dead. But wait… he hadn't seen Pinky amongst them. Perhaps… yes! Maybe, just maybe she was still alive!

**End of second chapter. Time to go to sleep – XX-THIRST**


End file.
